


a Civil Demons Tale

by Lover_Bug



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inaccurate Christianity, Injury, Mention of Racism, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Minecraft, Moral Dilemmas, Murder Mystery, References to Real People, Roadtrip, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved, Villain Schlatt, bbhs & skeepys fish dies rip, but very short, calliding ideologies, deamon BBH learns compassion, first half lightharted, lightly based off christianity, manipulated quackity, no relation to the dream smp story, not set in the minecraft universe, power hungry shlatt, religous topics, skeepy and bbh learn to understand eachother, the rest? oh boy, this story is just for practice, touch starved BBH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_Bug/pseuds/Lover_Bug
Summary: Have you ever experianced the sense of dread ond hoplesness? Have you ever wished for a god or enlightened beeing to save you? In a situation that was too dangerous for comfort, people tend to pray for unimagenaable things. Skeepy sure knows this feeling better then anyone as on the 18.10.2018 at a roral town in florida he met something or someone that shook him to his core.plot summary: BBH is a demon from hell, he is sent to earth in order to couse chaos. But unfortunetly his plans fail when his new friend changes him. So with a change of mind they indulge in a self preclamed journey to change demons alike, all is good untill there are rumors of a creature with the power to turn humans in to demons.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Beginning of Unfortunate Events

Ch 1.

# Beginning of Unfortunate Events

Have you ever experienced the sense of dread and hopelessness? Have you ever wished for a God or an enlightened being to save you? In a situation that was too dangerous for comfort, people tend to pray for unimaginable things. Skeepy sure knows this feeling better than anyone, as on the 18.10.2018 at a rural town in Florida he met something or someone that shook him to his core.

Silent huffs and breaths escaped him as he jogged in the dimly lit streets of his hometown. Light rain echoed the city, that and his footsteps where the only sound his ears could pick up, it was a nice moment for sure jogging on a Friday night with no cars or people around? Who wouldn`t love the atmosphere.  
In about a km the young adult noticed street lights that gave off a bluish hue, they illuminated a tunnel bridge and what appeared to be people behind it, a bit odd he thought to himself, there wouldn`t be a lot of rational reasons for those folk to be out so late and on a large road to top it off. He shook it off and kept on with his jog, planning to pass them. The thought of passing two strangers at night gave him an adrenaline rush and admittedly a sense of anxiety. Although that rush didn`t last long as he went under the bridge and ran out of breath, Skeepy crouched down coughing for air, he had tired himself out.

Didn`t take long till he had gained his energy and was able to look back up. Now that he was closer to the two figures Skeepy noticed that they where no threat to him. The one closest to him was a raggedy looking old man that was sporting a rundown green jacket with many different coloured patches replacing its holes. The man furthest from him was just a high schooler seemingly on a midnight walk as well, it didn`t look like either of the men had been paying any attention to him which eased his nerves greatly.

As Skeepy was emerging from the bottom of the dark tunnel bridge, almost stepping over the shadow that had been looming over him he stopped in his tracks once more.

It wasn`t because he had run out of breath, no, this time there was something else. The atmosphere or aura to better put it, felt off. For a moment the wind howled just a bit louder and the rain became just a bit quieter, there was this odd feeling of realisation that loomed over his back, realistically nothing was out of the ordinary but that feeling of nothing was what bothered him, it appeared that the two other men felt the same as they individually peeked their heads up and around, as if telepathically bells had begun ringing in their ears, bells that only became louder by every breath they spent not running away for their lives. After a second of confusion, a second that felt too long for Skeepys comfort the youngest tried to call out to them.

  
‘‘d-’’’

  
His attempt at speech had quicky been silenced as a swift bodiless figure shot from the hill above them decapitating the teen.

A mist of dust span around them from the figures impact, only when it died down was the attackers figure visible, a small body of pure maliciousness, it proudly stood 5`6 in hight, covered in a black and red fabbric that was now stained by blood, it`s legs where pitch black covered in the same red patterns as its hooded gown, it appeared armless with only it`s head sticking out. Oh god it`s head was the worst, from waist down Skeepy could fool himself in believing that that was a person, but no, Its upper torso shared no resemblance to one. The thing reminded Skeepy of a void with no depth, whatever his skin was it didn`t reflect in the streetlight, it`s dull horns and goat like ears absorbed the water droplets. The things eyes where the only light source coming from the beings presumable head, they where whiter then snow and shinned as if someone had stuck two lightbulbs to a poor animal and set it free.

Now that he thought about it that really did resemble a wild animal, hungry or fighting for the thrill of life, there was no doubt he could mistake it for a coyote if it sat on all fours and barked at him, oh how he wished that was the case, how much he prayed that it would just scatter away its tail between its legs but no. The creature did nothing of that sort, it stood in place eyeing something.  
Skeepy couldn`t tell what because of its pupil less eyes and fair distance but he was sure it was one of the remaining loners. He was so scared oh so scared that he stopped breathing, his heart was beating so quickly and his throat was so dry that he felt as if falling over any moment. The ringing noise only deepened, perhaps it was his bodies way of telling him to get out of there, to run for his dear life but the young adult did no such thing, he only stood and watched, stood and watched

After few seconds of eerie silence that was only amplified by landing dust and fair rain, the being had his next target set. The old man.  
In a flash it leapt from the dead teens body and to this day Skeepy swears he saw droplets of blood fallow it. It only took the beast half a second to sprint over to the petrified old man, push him to the ground and ruthlessly crash his skull in with its foot. Brain splatter and blood flew everywhere staining the pretty retro jacket dark.

A yelp or a small gasp must have escaped Skeepy because the monster seemed to slowly turn his head towards him, apparently it didn`t notice Skeepy in the shadow previously but was set on hunting him next.  
Hungry eyes looked back at Skeepy as he trembled in fear. It only took the monster one slow twitch to alert Skeepy to seriously book it, he finally stumbled around and sprinted away as quick as he could, his life depended on it.

‘‘ HELP’’

‘‘ **HEEEELLLPPP**!!’’

Skeepy managed to choke out half concurrent begs for mercy, he knew that he couldn`t outrun the monster, it was so much more stronger and faster then him that this was probably just a game of tag to it.

Skeepy ran and ran in the rain darting corners alleyways until he was near a slightly illuminated `7/11`. There was no reason for him to run in the store as that would just box him in and what good those that do when you`re running from a monster. The fled behind the highway was also no use for him, that would just put him in an opening, is what Skeepy thought until he noticed the ditch outlining the field. He could hide there and pray that that thing doesn`t find him.  
After that conclusion his hopes where lifted once more as he noticed the headlights of a large truck. If he got behind it at the right time and ducked in the nearby ditch the monster manhunting him would surely lose him.

  
So he did just that.

  
He ran towards the highway in hopes of making it in time, in a clumsy fall he jumped from the railing and landed feet first on the concrete road headlights flashing closer by the second. He was so relived and confidant in his plan that the young man in white became cocky, he looked back as to assure his safety and rub it in the monsters non existent wound but instead of a clear street he was met with two beady white eyes only a meter away from him. The monster had caught up to him and in a single swoop pushed Skeepy to the ground in an attempt to recreate his last execution.

  
Skeepy hit the cold hard road, pebbles cutting in his wrists and knees as he managed to hold himself before falling, in a quick but dreadfully painful motion he managed to pull himself up and stumble to the side before the entities foot met the ground. He could feel the ground vibrate and pebbles colide but wasted no time in gawking over the beings raw strenght and instead ran behind it.

  
The monster of course was no fool and acknowledged his intentions by turning his upper body around still in a crouching position.  
It`s animal like legs remained stiff as it stumbled forward from Skeepys push, it only took a full adult bodies push to make it stumble forward.  
The monsters reaction was particular to say the least, it looked dazed as a deer in headlights, perhaps it didn`t expect the human to fight back. Whatever the case was it wasn`t happy. His cloth began lifting as two pitch black claws surfaced, it`s sharp black nails at least 7cm in length. The being only crouched deeper in to a `ready to pounce` like position, ready to attack, it began sprinting towards Skeepy.

  
Suddenly, Skeepy was flashed with a bright creamy white light that was soon followed by pure darkness and a loud clash.

  
Taken back Skeepy took a moment to register his surroundings.

  
The truck had passed him, there was no trace of his attacker other than droplets of blood.

  
He was out of breath and dazed but wouldn`t stop looking around.

  
There truly was no trace of the monster.

  
A small sigh of relief escaped him.

  
‘‘ _Oh fuck.._ ’’

he uttered as an attempt to reassure himself this was reality.

  
A cocky grin spread across his face, he had done it, all by himself Skeepy had defeated the big bad monster.  
His happiness was short lived as a question entered his mind:

#### `where did it go?`

The prideful man returned to his chaotic searching until he noticed a clearing in the field.  
Just where he was planning to hide lade his enemy.

  
It was laying on its stomach limbs spread to the left side.  
As he squinted in the dark trying to make out the figure he noticed how the grass around it shimmered, every once in a while when the wind hit it just right you would see a small reflection.

  
_It was blood._

Though the tall grass was as dark as the night it was for sure covered in blood.  
The semi truck had definitely hit the monster and catapulted it here in my ditch, Skeepy thought to himself.

One question answered but there was still another lurking in his mind

#### `is it dead?`

Skeepy might have been a but reckless at times but he wasn`t a bad person, he never thought of himself as one, just like everyone else he had empathy and morals. There was pimped up feeling inside his stomach, it was so unsure and gray, like a small storm. His morals and mind didn`t collide, his mind wanted to run for his life and call the cops but his morals wanted to see if the animal like beast was okay, dead or alive if felt wrong to leave it in this shitty field to bleed out and get eaten by crows and bugs.

  
It`s just a hungry animal right? He tried to convince himself that it didn`t know any better, it was probably just hungry right? He should bring it home or to a vet, right? Or maybe just like a rabies filled dog it should be put down for killing those men and endangering him..

  
‘‘UGHH why is this so hard..’’ he whined

  
‘‘ kh..’’

  
Skeppy stopped in his tracks and jolted towards the sound, it came from the beast itself.  
It sounded like a hitched breath or possibly a cry of pain.  
that cry changed his decision  
At that moment his mind shut off and he made the worst or best (depending on who you asked) decision in his life.

# He brought it home


	2. Pleasant Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BBH wakes up and explores his surroundings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder: this is just for writing practice! I don`t read or write fanfiction I just wanted to better my skills so I developed a plot surrounding some of my favorite content creators.  
> If they speak out about being uncomfortable about these kinds of works I will immediately delete it, their wishes and boundaries are important just like everyone else's.

ch.2

The beast awoke to a horizontal line of light shining towards him, it had a comfortingly soft hue to it, warm yellows and honey oranges mixed, every once in awhile growing thinner and darker as his eyelids became heavier. The line shimmered with no real boundary, you couldn`t tell how thick or long it was as it had no shape, it was light after all. the contrast between it and the cold darkness felt like a dream, unlike his frequent nightmares this ‘‘dream’’ felt kind, like a mother's embrace to a child who just stopped crying, warm and gentle, it felt forgiving and made you want to hold on. Its flashes were like jumping sheep to the creature, he wanted to count them and fall back asleep but it didn`t want to leave behind this comfort, he was worried that the moment his eyes shut the kind lights would disappear and he`d be left alone to sulk in his nightmares.

The longer it stared at the light the quicker it lost its magic, the eyes of the creature had adjusted and he was now fully awake. What was left of the previous kind and forgiving light was just a line that bearly illuminated his surroundings. It didn`t feel special anymore, it didn`t tell him nice words, it was no longer kind, in fact, it felt mocking, taunting the beast for not going back to sleep and instead of holding on to a dream as if expecting the world to give him something, kindness? Forgiveness? As if! It mocked.

The creature was no longer mesmerized by the light, there was hatred forming for it, he didn`t like the words he himself made it say plastering his insecurities on a beam of light like a cocky child his anger and hatred boiled while it put words in the mocking lights non-existent mouth. Like the child he was he finally snapped and started kicking it, a few weak kicks, he was too tired and hungry to do any damage, he didn`t even want to hurt it, he just wanted to let the steam out of his spilling pot of anger and insecurity. Just like a toddler after throwing a tantrum it calmed down.

Sitting in silence with only the sound of exhaling and inhaling filling the air.

Bad(as he had nicknamed himself) stared off into space, his nerves and adrenaline still high but a feeling of numbness overcame him like a town after a storm it was once again calm. This wasn't the calm dream he longed for but he will take it so once more he stayed put, eyes shut and ears perked enjoying the silence and aftermath of his outburst. His peace was once more ended by a discovery, waves. He heard the light waves of the sea rhythmically clashing against each other and hitting against the deck's poles. Deck! He had completely forgotten about his surroundings.

The memories of how he came to the sea last night and went to sleep in a large storage chest were returning.

With enthusiasm, Halo pushed the lid off of his head and peered over his self-acclaimed bed`s walls. He truly was by the sea. With a breath of fresh cold air, the monster was calm once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`m hoping to keep my chapters around this long, it would be easier and I would be able to publish more frequently.  
> As this story is for practice I would REALLY appreciate your feedback, criticisms, and tips


	3. sailors deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BBH goes to take a closer look at the murky deck's sailors

Ch3

Whistling a dry melody after every wave the beach's wind passed true the monster, it was so cold that it pierced him, like tinny needles covering his entire body. As if he moved his frozen body he would tear his skin. nature was so cruel, it will crush you if you move jet freeze you to death if you whon`t, Bad could feel the wind hold his fingers in its cold palms challenging him to move and feel a sensation ten times worse.

The other thing he noticed besides the cold wind near the sea was the dock itself. He had been lying in a ship's storage chest at the very far end of the outing. He was the only one so far away beside some big rusty white, green, and blue colored ships. Bad could hear waves hit against the sides of the ships, every once in a while being powerful enough to push them to their side and have the rubber railing collide with the deck.

He crawled away from his ``borrowed`` boat on to the wet deck, jucking at the sensation on his palms and knees, he had been sitting on all fours still dazed from his previous dream and feeling almost seasick as he finally stepped on something solid and hard, his body had become so used to the boats constant swaying dinghy that now the decks solid wood board felt like a discovery. 

The dark creature stayed crouched until he heard the sound of rubber boots. Sailors were walking on the front side of the deck. He couldn`t see them behind the many ships and boats covering his view but the monster could hear them, they were relatively loud, carrying and dropping objects, carelessly stomping their feet on the echoing metal ships and chatting with each other. Bad had never seen sailors(well not after he was sent to hell) so he was quite intrigued. 

As he slowly crept towards the loud crowd ever so often hiding behind some stacked boxes or ships the monster could make out 5 figures, all worrying in shapes and sizes, some tall with shinny built and some resembling the human doe boy. Non the less they all matched in uniforms, white straight pants that were covered halfway by obnoxiously yellow, dirty rubber boots, and a plain white tea shirt.

He felt very out of place, listening in on their conversation, hearing them talk about their journeys together and the families that were waiting at home. He looked like some kind of weirdo spying on the 5 men, he reassured himself that he was not one, as it wasn't his fault they were loading their ships right next to his sleeping place. Even with that he couldn`t help but feel `icky`. The sailor's playful banter made Bad wondered if anyone thought about him like this when he was still alive. It made his heartache as the dark monster imagined being a part of their collective having a family and friends of his own, it hurt to think of how lovely that would be. Thoughts like these were frequent and nice, it made Bad feel happy and even if he knew they would only hurt him even more in the long run he couldn`t help it. The odd creature enjoyed daydreaming of a better life, a life he could live with no worries, not having to check your back constantly, and being able to relax. No matter how long he had been a demon for he could never stop dreaming about this life.

His silly dreams were once more interrupted by a loud voice‘‘ OI mates, I think we've a Lil stalker’’ a brash voice playfully exclaimed. Some men commented in agreement and all seemed to drop what they were doing and go investigate.

Shit.


	4. another failed daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BBH must say goodbye to the sailors

Ch4  
What a terrible turn of events. The 5 men were approaching him, considering their lack of fear a disgust they hadn`t spotted his figure jet, just a vague outline, and his rather frantic rustling.   
The monster was destroyed, to say the least, he had grown so attached to the sailors that even thoughts of hurting them brought him to despair. But there was only one outcome in this situation that would assure his safety and wouldn`t leave him beaten up and possibly dead. The men were approaching and unfortunately for Bad, the dock was a one-way bridge, he had no other way of escape as the demon couldn`t swim. not to mention what the seas icy waters would do to him upon impact, he was a cold-blooded ``animal`` after all. The ice-cold water would freeze him to death. 

  
So he was left with no other option. 

  
As the men walked closer Bad`s eyes went wide and his breathing became shallow and rapid, the depth of this situation started to dawn on him. 5 men, he was going to have to take the lives of 5 more men just to save one, the little bit of morality this monster believed himself to have was yelling at him to finally stop, to finally stop this endless massacre and lay at rest.   
Voices were getting louder and louder, and the creature could no longer distinguish them from the sailors or his own inclusive thoughts ``monster! Croul son of a bitch! How could you destroy so many families! Fucking hell just fall into the water already! You`re going to ruin so many lives! Stop it already!!’’ the voices were yelling so many awful things at such a fast rate, it was all happening too quickly, the boxes he was standing behind felt like they were going to fall on him, the floorboard was going to crash in and the waves were going to drown him. Bads nerves were so tense that his muscles hurt, they stung and became 10x heavier it was painful not only mentally but also physically.   
So, he had to end it. Bad wanted to stop it as quickly as he could his morality was no longer a barrier but instead a small door he could pass true if only he exited the shadows. 

  
‘‘ A-ay that the fuck?!..’’ Bad left his hiding spot staring the sailors down, it was silent, non a single being spoke as if Bads appearance was so revolting that it turned the men into mutes. His face heated up and his vision became blurry the small monster missed the sailor's voices, they were so delightful and sweet but now that sweetness was gone, covered in pure disgust and fear. Once more he had ruined a perfect little thing, a perfect little thing in his eyes, the old navy soldiers stories brought him so much joy so why did he have to ruin it? The little joy he had was once more stripped away from him by his own filthy claws. No matter how many times he has been brought to tears by others' words and actions the demon never blamed others, his appearance was punishment for his past actions, no one goes to hell for being a good person, and Bad knew that far too well. he had come to that realization hundreds of years ago but still, he couldn`t stop the tear that dripped onto the deck's already wet floor.   
The sudden wetness on his cheek seemed to snap him out of his daydream as he heard the men's distraught screaming. They were shaking with their knuckles turning white as they desperately held on to any hard object they desperately hoped in their panicked minds would save them. Still, they couldn`t speak only to scream unintelligible words that were pulled together in a wobbly sentence as some kind of word of encouragement for their crewmembers.  
With a wobbly breath of his own Bad finished off each one of the 5 sailors, cutting their throat, kicking their ribs, and just simply decapitating them with their own make-shift weapons. Their wheezing breaths as they pumped to the ground clenching on to all their memories, dreams, and ambitions was a sight the creature couldn`t stand seeing so even if it was far more could he tried his best to end them as quickly as possible.  
In a moment 5 lives had been taken, in a moment he had ended years of their hard work and in a moment he had taken 5 fathers from their families.

Life. He'd long known it was cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm angst.
> 
> the plot will get a lot more intriguing after this scene so bare it, it may be lackluster but it`s crucial to the story  
> (This chapter will be edited later so please look past the spelling errors)


	5. sweet gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shitty filler chapter, feel free to skip this adds little to the plot and it isn`t well written

Ch 5

‘‘ are you okay?’’ a child asked.  
  
It had been an hour since Bad murdered the 5 sailors in cold blood and tossed their bodies in the sea, he saw it as a fitting burial ground for the navies.  
‘‘ No’’ the beast answered in a melancholy tone, he didn`t want to worry the stranger but lying was a far worse action in his eyes, besides, it was frankly obvious by his state. He looked like a destitute bigger: torn gown, boney legs, dirty hands and to top it all off he smelled like a wet dog. Nothing about his appearance signaled that he was in any way shape or form doing `okay`.

  
‘‘ why?’’ 

  
What?

  
The kid seemed to understand Bads perplexed expression and added to his previous question:

  
‘‘Why are you not okay?’’

  
The demon was slightly taken back by the stranger's kind gesture. He knew their questions were not genuine just another invasive and odd way kids liked to learn. Bad never saw this curiosity as a bad trait, in fact, he related to it, having little to no memories he too like a child tended to get fascinated by anything and everything, it all felt so new and exciting for the creature jet he always tried his best to suppress this excitement and act more mature.

  
‘‘ Because I`m hurt’’

  
‘‘ What hurts?’’ the young boy asked still monotone as ever, almost like a rehearsed poem he was retelling the monster.

  
‘‘ stomach, I`m um..hungry’’ that wasn`t a lie, Bad really was hungry but his pain was not from the lack of food.

  
The boy stopped questioning them, he took another glance at the stranger and reached for his shorts pocket, rummaging a bit and eventually pulling out a half-eaten candy necklace, one of those colorful ones that tasted like chalk and food dye. There was no doubt his parents had bought this for him to keep the 6-year-old quiet, the kid probably had little to no attachment to the cheap candy but Bad saw it as the greatest and sweetest gift in the world. He doesn`t remember the last time someone had gifted him something let alone in their first interaction. A huge smile spread across the daemon's face, the corners almost touching his goat-like ears as he glimmered and swayed to his sides clutching the present like a small puppy. Squinting he reached out to pet the boy's head from gratitude but upon seeing his own demonic claw the eyes of the beast grew wider, it was painted crimson, what? It was twice the size ever so after becoming an abstract shape. His vision became foggy and non-consistant, that fog turned to white noise and static erupting his eardrums. Nothing made sense once more.

  
The boy in front of him kept switching from otherly petrified to just slightly worried.

  
His surroundings, everything, it was such a mess of colors and shapes that his prevision could no longer distinguish reality from fantasy. God, why was he so broken, only 1 day, he asked for only 1 day in which everything goes as planned but he couldn`t even get that? Pathetic.

  
Bad could barely think but he knew that whatever was happening he didn`t want the nice stranger to get hurt, so, he ran. As soon as the kid stepped closer to him to examine the beast Bad lept true the air to the nearby forest.

  
That action was followed by a lot of running and smashing into branches, after a while he remembers getting on a steep mountain near a city but that`s it, the rest is just vague colors and sounds

  
Sounds of cars, the wind, and birds nothing less, nothing more.


End file.
